Hinata's Love Story
by BlackIsLove
Summary: Hinata remembers when she had a boyfriend to the song 'Love Story' R&R please.


**_Alright, I really liked this couple when I wrote this. Don't like them as much now, but I'm not going to remove this. One of my best friends in the world loves this couple so, I guess this is for them. Hope you like it!!_**

**_Anything in italics is a flashback, bold is lyrics. This is waaay too fluffy. Oh, and I still don't own Naruto, otherwise Sasuke would have died a looooong time ago. Also, I don't own Taylor swift, or her song Love Story.  
_**

Hinata sat under a shady tree and began to think. Eventually all her thoughts centered around a certain shinobi. Well, two shinobi, but mostly one. She knew everything about the two. Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki. Her secret boyfriend, and her fake boyfriend. She and Kiba had kept their secret well, neither family had a clue. Tsume thought Kiba was with Sakura Haruno, one of the best medic ninja , and Tsunade's first apprentice. Hinata's father though she was with the village's come back kid, Naruto. Naruto would walk her to a restaurant where Sakura and Kiba would wait, and the two boys would exchange girls, and go hang out. This way, the four each got around parents rules. Kiba's mom though Hinata was too fragile to be around the dogs, and Hinata's dad thought the same. However, Kiba's mom thought Sakura was plenty tough to deal with a few pups, and Hinata's dad didn't know about the kyuubi, so he approved of Naruto. The four were great mutual friends, but they were happy to have their own choice of 'special friend'.

Her mind wandered. First to when she first met Kiba.....

**We were both young when I first saw you  
I closed my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air**

**  
**_A few weeks later they had been assigned to the same team along with shino amburne...._

**  
See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello  
Little did I know**

_As soon as she'd met Naruto, she felt a certain way, and to a certain degree. She wanted to know him, to comfort him when he was sad. Not to be his girlfriend. She'd never wanted it to go that far. She just wanted to have friends and he looked like he needed a few too...But the second she saw Kiba...That same feeling raced through her, but so much stronger. Her cheeks had flamed, her breath whooshed away, her equilibrium lost. It still happened today, if he dressed too cute, or she saw him all of a sudden. After a few days, she had followed him, not to stalk, but to try to talk to him. He'd wandered off to a flower filled meadow, and had played with his pup, Akamaru. She'd stood watching him, and, had fallen asleep in the flowers. One night, she'd sat on her windowsill, letting her feet dangle quite a few feet above the ground. Neji Hyuuga, her cousin had opened her door to talk, and had scared her, causing her to fall. Kiba had been beneath the window, walking Akamaru, and had heard her scream. He'd caught her and both their faces had turned red. Every night since then, he'd come by to make sure she hadn't fallen again...Her father had found out, and one night confronted him. _

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, please don't go  
And I said**

**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes**

_She'd taken to jumping from the window and clinging to a nearby tree, and lowering herself to the ground. She'd walk to the waterfall, and sit, when she'd heard someone coming. It had been Naruto and Sakura, to whom she'd quickly explained the whole thing. They'd agreed to come up with a way to get the two together. Sakura had come up with the swap. So far, it worked. But for how long?_

**  
So, I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while  
**

_They went on double dates once a week, and just hung out during the days. Every night, Neji would help Hinata sneak off to the training grounds, where they'd help one another train, and spar. Hinata was winning more and more often. Sometimes, Tenten and Lee would come and they'd train as a group. Then Kiba'd come to take Hinata back to the Hyuuga house, because Neji always stayed out too late. Most times, he came home in the early morning hours half drunken andcovered in lipstick. _

**  
Oh oh  
Cause you were Romeo, I was the scarlet letter  
And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you, please don't go  
And I said**

**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes**

**Romeo, save me  
They try to tell me how I feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes**

_Often, she'd fake being asleep so Neji would leave without her, and tell Naruto not to come. As much as she loved Kiba, she had to get away from him. She'd go back to the waterfall, to dance. It was hard to sneak out every night, and still go on missions. It was hard to keep her secrets. It was really hard, but it was all she had. It would have been easy to talk to her dad, to give herself up, but she didn't. She could have walked away the winner, and left her friends behind. She didn't. She was strong, and she_ _could_ _take it._

**  
Oh oh  
I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town  
And I said**

**Romeo, save me  
I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come  
Is this in my head  
I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said**

_What made it so much harder was the older they got, it would seem the closer they'd get. It was Hinata's 18th birthday, and Kiba didn't come. Well, he had come, but he hadn't said a word to her. After a little while, she created a clone to stay at her party, and ran up to her room and cried. Finally, after what seemed like hours, she'd heard a soft knock on the door. Hinata's dad walked in, sat on her bed, and stroked her hair. She lifted her face to look at him, and he hugged her. He had said "Hinata...Kiba has told me everything.....and...I agree. You can handle a few mutts, hn? Go ahead. You don't have to keep secrets from me anymore." Hinata had broken into a fresh round of tears. She'd hugged her father and they'd sat there for some time. At that moment, she hadn't known how much those words would affect her future. Now, she knew that those words had been the _reason_ for her future. Because as soon as she'd opened her eyes again, her father had gone, and Kiba stood before her, head down. Akamaru jumped up on her bed and, when he curled up in her lap, she noticed a small box attached to his collar. Kiba said the words she never thought she'd hear him say. He lifted his face and there were tears in his eyes, but he had the biggest smile she'd ever seen. _

**Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad  
Go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes**

**Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh**

**'Cause we were both young when I first saw**

She opened her eyes and glanced down at her finger, where a beautiful diamond ring gleamed. She giggled and lie in the grass, the flowers being taller than her. "OI! Hinata!" Kiba called. She sat up just as Akamaru bounded over. Kiba smiled and waved as he walked. Yes, her life had depended on those words spoken on her 18th birthday....

* * *

* * *


End file.
